Episode 116
Pagsalakay is the one hundred sixteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 26, 2016. Summary Lira made a comment that snakes are not the only annoyances in Encantadia, but dragons also. The dragon ordered them to return where they came from. Lira asked who he is to tell them that, after all their hardships to come that far. The dragon introduced himself as Arde, God of Balaak. Wantuk fainted when he heard "Balaak." Lira misheard it as "Lord of Balaak," but called him Lord of Meddlers and Trolls. Wahid apologizes to Arde for Lira. Wahid explained to Lira that Arde is a god, so she should not be rude to him. Lira then respectfully asked why Arde is blocking the way, and pleaded to be allowed to pass. Arde said they cannot, and breathes fire at their ship. Lira was delighted when they were unaffected. Lira becomes defiant again and taunts Arde. Wahid told Lira to stop angering Arde. Amihan asked Pirena what she will demand in exchange for Danaya. Pirena asked them to leave Sapiro immediately. Danaya said it was funny that Pirena conquered Sapiro because she cannot conquer Lireo. Pirena used her power on Danaya to inflict pain on her. Amihan said Pirena is very much like Hagorn, who is on his way to attack Lireo. Pirena was surprised that Hagorn is in Lireo. Amihan commented that Hagorn had outwitted Pirena as well. Amihan apologized to Danaya, saying that she has to return to Lireo. Amihan told Muros, Aquil and Ybrahim to find a way to solve their predicament. Danaya told her to make sure that Hagorn is repulsed. Aquil asked what the keeper wanted. Danaya told him not to ask anymore, but to attack and kill everyone. Agane hit Danaya at the knee pit, causing her to fall down. Muros, Aquil and Ybrahim attacked the Hathor soldiers. Mira notices that some diwata guards were missing. She later discovers that they were slain, and Hathor soldiers appeared. Mira makes Emre's sword appear in her hand and fights the Hathor soldiers. She orders the diwata soldiers to retreat back inside the palace. In the throne room of Lireo, Mira orders the soldiers to make sure that all the points of entry and egress are closed, and that no Hathor should be allowed to enter. Imaw asked what had happened. After Mira had informed him of the Hathor attack, Imaw ordered the damas to gather all the sick and the children to a safe room. Imaw complained that the Hathors took advantage of the absence of the queen and Sang'gre Danaya. Muyak said she is afraid that Lireo might fall once more. Mira said it would not happen and ordered Muyak to tell the Encantados to arm themselves. Hagorn arrived at the entrance of Lireo and asked why the Hathors are still outside. A Hathor informed him that all entrances are sealed. Hagorn used the Fire and Fifth Gems to destroy the gate. The Hathors entered. Arde breathes fire at Lira's ship again, which remained unaffected. Wahid said the ship is miraculous. Lira said the ship must have come from Devas — from Emre. Lira wonders if the dragon was also sent by Emre. Wahid said that Emre is opposed to Arde and Ether. Lira asked why Arde is blocking the way. Arde said that Ether does not want it, and tells them to go, or he would eat her whole. Arde asked Lira if she wants to be his breakfast. Lira said she is not afraid of him, because she can no longer endure oppression. Lira told him to do his worst. Arde gobbled up Lira. Mira and the diwata soldiers fight off a wave of Hathors. But the diwata soldiers were easily knocked out by a single blast from Hagorn, so only Mira and Imaw were left standing. Hagorn greeted Mira as "blood of his blood." Lira ends up inside the throat of Arde, covered in goo. Lira was disgusted by the stink. Imaw pleads with Hagorn to desist. Hagorn asked why he would listen to a gnome like Imaw, and told him to shut up. Hagorn reminded Mira that she is his granddaughter, and they have a lot of things to talk about after the palace is taken. Mira told him not to speak as if he is certain that she would let him take her mother's palace. Hagorn says she has no mother there, and she is Hathor by blood. Hagorn told her to side with him, and she will inherit not only Lireo but also the other kingdoms of Encantadia. Mira said Hagorn made good offers, but she will not surrender Lireo because she hates his race. Hagorn knocks Mira down with the second energy blast from the Fire Gem. Alena appeared and said he should face her instead of a kid. Hagorn said Alena is too bold, even though she has no power. Hagorn compared her to a little pashnea who would be fighting a dragon. After battling with swords, Hagorn holds Alena by the neck. Lira accidentally places her blade against the walls of Arde's throat, causing him unease. Lira noticed this and started attacking the walls of his throat. Wantuk wakes up disoriented. Wahid informed him that Lira had been eaten. Wahid noticed that Arde's throat seemed to ache. Arde growled several times. Wantuk thinks Lira is dead, but Wahid believes that she is still alive. Lira said she would not stop pestering him, and in that way she could retaliate against him and Ether for all they had done against her. Hagorn tells Alena that he hates the Sang'gres, and she has no more reason to live. Aquil told Pirena to release Danaya. Pirena said she will only do that if they leave Sapiro. Ybrahim asked what would happen if they did not comply. Danaya said Pirena could do nothing but cry. Pirena intensified her power against Danaya, causing her to shout in pain. Danaya told them not to be cowards, and not to give up Sapiro whatever happened. Aquil consulted Ybrahim as to what they should do. Ybrahim told Aquil that they need a distraction. He readied his explosive shuriken and told him to prepare. Ybrahim threw the shuriken at the enemies' direction and it exploded. They took the chance to attack Pirena's party; Danaya was released. Mayca's group had awakened and were watching the battle. Danaya fought Agane, Aquil fought Pirena, Ybrahim fought the Kambal-Diwa and Muros fought a Hathor soldier. Amihan appeared behind Hagorn and knocked down the Hathor soldiers. Using her gem's powers against Hagorn, Amihan told him to release her sister. Hagorn did so, but also hurt Alena; Mira attacked Hagorn, but he repelled her with the Fifth Gem. Hagorn then told Mira to watch as he kills her foster mother, bringing the power of the two gems to bear against Amihan. Amihan was losing against Hagorn. The battle in Sapiro culminates in a gem battle between Danaya and Pirena. Ybrahim told Mayca's group to go to Lireo to reinforce Amihan. Ybrahim ordered the Sapiryans to escape, before Danaya teleported away with him, Aquil and Muros. The Kambal-Diwa told Pirena that he must leave, because he feels that her father needs him. He told Agane to remain to await further instructions from their lord. Gurna declared victory. Agane reminded them that it is with Hathoria's help. Lira continues attacking the inside of Arde's throat. She gets tired and rests, before making an all-out attack. Arde decides to spit her out. Ybrahim, Danaya, Aquil and Muros rendezvous with a force of Sapiryans. Ybrahim asked Muros to help discuss plans. Danaya again tells Aquil she "loves" him in order to express her irritation at him for letting Pirena keep her hostage for too long. Aquil told her he doesn't have powers, and added that he "loves" her too. Danaya asserted that she is the only one who can tell him bad things, repeating "I love you." When Danaya turned, Aquil smiled. Danaya said that if Ybrahim needed reinforcements, she could return to Lireo to get some. Ybrahim said they need those soldiers more, because Hagorn is attacking them. Ybrahim told them to return to Lireo to aid Amihan, and not to worry about him. He ordered two Sapiryan soldiers to ask for reinforcements from the barbaros. Ybrahim said that since he knew Sapiro more than the enemies, he will not be afraid of Pirena. Aquil agreed, saying that they ought to make sure that Lireo does not fall again. Muros put his hand on Danaya's shoulder. Aquil offered his hand for Danaya to hold. Danaya did not hold it and placed her hand on his shoulder, teleporting them away. Ybrahim told the Sapiryan soldiers to guard every entrance so as to deny entry to Pirena's forces. He took a soldier with him to find Mayca's group. The knocked out Hathors woke up and rose. Mira pleaded with Hagorn to stop attacking Amihan, but he simply told her to shut up. Hagorn said it is his chance to end the battle, and he will do it by killing their worthless leader. A force knocked down the Hathor soldiers, killing them. Imaw appeared, holding the Balintataw on his left hand and the Lupig on his right. Imaw cursed Hagorn in the name of Lireo by the staffs he held. Hagorn laughed at him. Imaw approached Amihan, who held his right hand. Amihan was able to rise up. Amihan manages to knock down Hagorn with the combined powers of the Air Gem, Lupig and Balintataw. Rexar helped Hagorn rise up, and they teleported away. Amihan and Mira attended Alena. As Arde spit Lira out, Lira held onto his tongue, since she was about to fall. Wahid was delighted to see Lira, but Wantuk said she probably didn't taste good for Arde to spit her out. Lira shouted to them for help. Wahid cheered, saying that Lira is safe and alive. Arde said Lira would pay for the insult, and dropped her. Wantuk and Wahid witnessed Lira fall. Wahid said Lira is dead. Trivia *It is revealed that the Balintataw and Lupig, when used simultaneously, could overpower at least one gem.Hagorn (who has two gems) can defeat Amihan (who has one gem), but when Imaw helped Amihan with the Balintataw and Lupig, Hagorn was defeated. References